Blonde Hair, Ivory Fangs
by Author-Dude
Summary: Hinata doesn't know who she loves. Naruto or Kiba, blonde hair or ivory fangs? Can she make the right decision without hurting the other? RR


Blonde Hair, Ivory Fangs  
  
Summerary: Hinata doesn't know who she loves. Naruto or Kiba, blonde hair or ivory fangs? Can she make the right decision without hurting the other? R/R  
=============================

Hinata was sitting on a tree branch, away from everything and everyone. It wasn't that she was fed up with everyone, no, it wasn't that. More that she was wondering about Naruto, and Kiba.

It was obvious in Kiba's actions that he loved Hinata. There was no way to not know that. The way he smiled up at her, the way he growled defensively at anyone talking about Hinata, the way he would protectively watching her whenever she was near Neji, Naruto, or anyone that could be of harm to her. Yes, those signs and more pointed to the fact that he loved her more than Akamaru. Okay, maybe not more than Akamaru...but there was a possibility that he did.

Hinata sighed again, her mind then trailing off to a certain blonde. The way he looked, and acted. His adorable whiskers. The way he grinned innocently after every prank. His courage. His deep blue eyes.

The Hyuuga heiress felt her face growing hot as she thought more and more about Naruto. She began to push her index fingers into eachother. The blush must of deepened enough to attract someone's attention, for the next thing she knew, she heard a voice calling up to her.

"Hey Hinata! Wanna stop by the ramen store later?" The voice belonged to no other than Inuzuka Kiba. A friendly bark from Akamaru, and a grin from Kiba made Hinata feel a little sorry for Kiba.

To get what she truly wanted (Uzumaki Naruto) she might have to crush Kiba's feelings. It would happen, soon most likely. "S-Sure Kiba-kun. I'll be down in a second..." The redness on her face soon faded away.

"Wait, no! I'll come up to you. You just stay there, okay Hinata? Then we can go down together." Kiba smiled up at her. "Just so none of us get hurt, okay?" Soon, the ivory fanged boy climbed up the tree and sat next to Hinata, with Akamaru sitting very King-like on his shoulder. "Okay. Ready now?"

"...Y-Yes, Kiba-Kun. I was r-ready before you c-c-climbed up the tree t-to get me." Hinata replied, her stammer making her words not sounding too clear. But to the Inuzuka, her words were as clear as the day was long. Not because of heightened senses, but because of his need to care for Hinata.

"Okay, just hang onto me, okay?" Kiba said, taking her hand gently. Hinata shivered a little at his warm touch. His hand holding hers felt so warm and comfortable, she wanted it to stay that way for an enternity. Only, if Kiba was Naruto instead... Or if Kiba stayed Kiba? Inside Hinata began to fight her emotions. Kiba. Naruto. Kiba. Naruto. Kiba. Naruto. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!!!

Little did she know, during her battle, a worried Kiba was calling her name. "Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!! HINATA!!!!" A rather loud bark from Akamaru broke Hinata out of her trance.

"O-Oh...sorry Kiba-Kun. I guess my mind wandered off...or something..."

"Okay then. Let's get going, yes? They have a special on beef flavored ramen today. And I don't want to miss it!" With that, the Inuzuka helped Hinata climb down the tree. Now on ground, they began their walk (with Akamaru trailing at Kiba's heels).

"So, what's going on in your life?" He asked, smiling innocently at Hinata. "Mine? Oh, my sister's dog got a fur cut. I say it makes him look like a poodle, but she said that he looks cute that way. As if! You should see it, really."

Hinata's mind wasn't on Kiba's words. It was on her love between Kiba and Naruto. Without knowing it, she slowly slipped her hand into Kiba's and leaned her head against his shoulder and yawned sleepily. The blue sky was slowly melting into an orange sky, signalling that Dawn was coming to the "couple".

Kiba, meanwhile, had a face as red as a tomatoe. But he wouldn't show it to her. He squeezed her hand, wanting to make sure this dream come true was a reality. "Hinata...we're here." Akamaru happily barked at the both of them. "The day is almost gone, we'd better hurry or else the special will wear off."

This snapped Hinata back to reality and with a small gasp she realized what she had done. "Uh, Kiba, I have to...go." She turned around and ran out of there, half feeling Kiba's pain. Afterall, wouldn't you be hurting inside if you basically walked with the one that you love...having a dream come true, then arrive at your destination where you can finally admit to the one that you love that you love them, and then they simply run?

Kiba growled. "Lost her again to that dumb blonde...that dumb whiskered blonde." He felt as if he was in true darkness, a spotlight put on him and him standing in the middle of it, utterly speechless about this whole ordeal. Turning around to Akamaru, he bent over and picked up the pup, and slowly carried him home. Tomorrow would be another day to win Hinata over.

Meanwhile, a certain boy was walking home, with a belly full of beef flavored ramen. Today had been a special, so he got even more ramen than usual (if that was even possible). "Shame that they don't do this every day..." Naruto muttered happily to himself. "'Ey...is that Hinata?" He strolled over to a tree, and seeing who was hiding behind it, he discovered a sapphire haired girl. She seemed to be crying a little.

"Oh hey, cheer up!"

Hinata's heart skipped a bit. That voice coming from behind her sounded remarkably like Naruto's. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"In the flesh." Naruto grinned at her, but that grin was wasted for Hinata couldn't see him. In fact she didn't even want to see him at that time. "What's bringing you down?"

"N-nothing...I-I just think that I h-h-hurt someone very much...someone that I think I..." Hinata trailed off, deciding to leave the sentence floating in the air, waiting to be digested by Naruto. The blunt blonde stared at Hinata's back for a while, coating them both in silence. He coughed a little bit, as if choking on the thick silence.

"And who didj'ya hurt? A friend of yours? Shino, Kiba? Or..." Naruto trailed off his own sentence. Not for Hinata to digest, but because he didn't really know of any other friends of Hinata. She didn't talk much to the other girls, and wasn't known for interacting with anyone at all. But Naruto figured it was only because she was shy. If only he knew that she didn't want friends because of him. Having friends would ruin time spent with him...added on to the fact that she was one quiet girl.

"K-K-Kiba-kun, yes. It was him. I-I have to go, Naruto-kun. Really, I do." Hinata finally turned around in mid-sentence. This would be her one chance. Well, maybe not her one chance...but a chance none-the-less. She parted her lips, closed her eyes and leaned forward. She had been dreaming of this moment. And this kiss would get her mind off of Kiba completely.

"Oh, see ya Hinata, then." Naruto turned around at the wrong moment, and walked off leaving Hinata kissing nothing but air. Again. This made her cry even more.

...She walked off into the silent night, thinking about the two men of her life. Thinking off blonde hair, and ivory fangs.

== === === == == == == == ==

A/N: It took me a bit to write this. Well, not really, but...yeah. Hopefully you enjoyed the story, or maybe you decided to scroll down here to read the Author's Note. Bah. Review, please. (I'm sure you've read that a lot in my stories!) Reviewing is good for my soul, it makes me swell up in pride!

Author-Dude

(I hate my name...)

Thursday, July 22nd, 2004


End file.
